battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 October 2012
23:02 Only anything possibly malicious or inappropriate, and proxy servers of course. 23:02 Hello 23:02 Hey. 23:02 hello 23:02 welcome to duty 23:03 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 23:03 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 23:03 Downloads are surprisingly accepted. 23:03 lol 23:03 our school internet 23:03 is epic 23:04 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 23:04 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 23:05 Touhou 13 was announced. 23:05 :3 23:05 It begins 23:05 wait you mean 10 desires 23:06 isnt it already out? 23:06 Oh 23:06 Whoops 23:06 13.5 23:06 yeah 23:06 thats a fighting game thingy 23:06 Makes me wonder if anyone will flame it for controversy. 23:06 The idea is a religious war, if I recall. 23:07 yay' 23:07 Meh. 23:07 So I'm sure someone will freak out somewhere. 23:08 These same people are generally regarded by society as morons. 23:08 coughatheistscough 23:08 will laugh 23:08 I guess you can't even call it that really. 23:08 They are more philosophies or something. 23:09 Well, if anyone flips out just go 23:09 CRUSADES 23:09 Lol 23:09 It's just Buddhism and Taoism I think. 23:10 And I'm assuming that the shrine girls are Shinto followers. 23:10 bye guise 23:10 See ya. 23:11 ohai 23:12 Has anyone played much Medal of Honor: Warfighter yet? 23:14 Yeah. 23:14 I didn't like it much. 23:14 Why so? 23:14 That may be because I chose to start as a Canadian Assaulter. 23:15 I got a shitty M14. 23:15 Seriously, I regularly lost ambushes to guys with MP7s. 23:15 Oh, so weapons are faction specific? 23:15 To start. 23:15 Ah. 23:15 I didn't play long enough to get any really good ones. 23:16 How about running? 23:16 I heard it was crappy, of course. 23:18 Meh, it was a beta anyway. 23:21 back 23:21 dat homework 23:22 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 23:22 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 23:22 Lol 23:22 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 23:22 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 23:23 -!- AKUSoldier14 has joined Special:Chat 23:23 Hello guys 23:23 hello PSK 23:24 How's it going? 23:31 back 23:31 Welcome back 23:32 Soo anything new. 23:32 Not really 23:32 Away status booming 23:32 yes 23:33 And whos the FNG? 23:33 Not anymore :P 23:33 1 edit 23:34 OFFS 23:34 I had BF3 and he had to put the name for Battlefield Bad Company 3 WTF 23:34 On A G3 trivia 23:35 I have to boycott BF4 and whatever CoD IW makes 23:35 And I'll throw all shipments to SC overboard 23:35 Awwww 23:35 The South Carolina Game Party 23:35 Tear Gas solution 23:35 Just spam tear gas 23:36 :) 23:36 -!- Angel of Anarchy has joined Special:Chat 23:36 OHAI 23:36 Hey Angel 23:36 yo 23:36 Greetings my friends 23:36 I found you 23:36 Know for the bullets part 23:38 -!- SWATminifigGUY has left Special:Chat. 23:38 Waiting 23:38 Hmm 23:38 What'cha watching? 23:38 Me? 23:38 Angel 23:38 "I have my own mercenary team. There called Casino, Creeper, Mako, Psycho, Boomer, and Dead Star team." 23:39 I'm playing F:NV right now 23:39 Oh 23:40 Hey Viddy 23:40 Greetings Vid 23:40 yo 23:41 Hello 23:42 BF3 has no eye glasses or glorious mustaches -_- 23:42 Unlike BC1 and BC2 23:45 Errr 23:45 !test 23:45 MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours: Hai! 23:45 Yesh 23:45 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:G3 23:45 Anyone know my question? 23:45 !test 23:45 Angel of Anarchy: Hai! 23:46 I fixed that 23:46 Pardon my spelling errors 23:46 :P 23:46 MR AKU 23:46 Did that 23:46 Can I kick him? 23:46 Mine was BF3 23:47 Why would you kick him? 23:47 Just asking 23:47 Don't see why 23:47 And to see if he would respond 23:48 FIXED AGAIN 23:49 Vandalised TWICE 23:49 By him 23:49 Edit before his first was Fine 23:50 How did Woods survive but Krechnov didnt? 23:50 No one knows 23:50 I've thought of that so many times 23:50 Krachekov was stabbed 23:50 Who did that? 23:50 Because commies always die thats like a circle of life 23:50 and the Grenades were attached to him 23:51 PSK: Woods stabbed him 23:51 True, maybe he meatshield-ed it 23:51 Oh, I forgot about that. 23:51 Trust me stab stab stab 23:51 The grenades were on the front of Kravchenko, so maybe he absorbed it, somehow... 23:51 And Woods did say YOU CAN'T KILL ME! 23:52 Murican 23:52 I guess 23:52 Bo2 23:52 Woods Alive 23:52 Hmm hmmm 23:52 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> ...4 Stars in a row... 23:52 And the Soldier of TF2(An american war hero) survives rocket jumping 23:53 Magic boots 23:53 And 1 hammer and sicle 23:53 Prepare to die boy 23:53 Ok the Video (Alternate History) I'm watching is a bit scary 23:53 They each have annoying knockback 23:53 Alt History of what? 23:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N12tO1KYqAI&feature=plcp 23:54 Lemme guess 23:54 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> *Sickle 23:54 WW2 23:54 I dont care about your commie spelling 23:55 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Its in English.. 23:55 Lol 23:55 lolish 23:56 U+262D 23:56 Random 23:57 A randomly related note 23:57 Sickle 23:57 But no one uses sicklez except commiez 23:59 Maybe others 23:59 Who knows? 00:01 Missed the full line by 1 00:01 I missed by 2 00:01 FUUU 00:03 Semi-away 00:03 As in from chat? 00:03 Or the line? 00:03 Yeah 00:04 K 00:04 Anyone else noticed the mercs emblem on BO2 is a chess piece 00:05 O 00:05 Same with Shadow company 00:05 MW2... 00:05 brb 00:06 k 00:07 back 00:07 K 00:07 GAIN 00:07 The CoD chat screen is so bright 00:07 Again 00:07 Is it white? 00:08 White and orange 00:08 Err aren't they all black now. 00:08 No 00:08 The theme is 00:08 I wish 00:08 Black and Orange 00:09 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> I tried going to COD....It didnt work out... 00:09 Almost 400 edits. 00:10 What happened. 00:10 I talk about BO2 im being ingnored because of a pony picture -_- 00:10 Lol 00:10 What are you guys talking about? 00:10 There really is no CoD in CoD chat 00:10 lol 00:10 It Bronies 00:10 And off topic central 00:10 We are kinda off topic 00:11 Oh 00:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sI_bev7kYHU 00:11 And please FFS stop putting BC3. 00:11 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> You cant have non-english characters there... 00:11 Where It said BF3 00:12 I remember you lol 00:12 Of all wikis to not include Cyrillic 00:12 OFFS even CCR was better. 00:12 I asked you "English, Motherfucker do you speak it?" 00:13 Problemna Americanets? 00:13 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> It makes since since you know all the enemies are Russian and use Cyrllic.... 00:13 Exactly 00:13 whats Cyrlick 00:13 Slavic alphabet for Russian 00:14 Cyrillic is just the alphabet 00:14 Though I suppose that there is a set for multiple languages, you get the point. 00:14 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Yay! Time for the Alphabet song! 00:15 -!- Qw3rty! has joined Special:Chat 00:15 yo 00:15 hi 00:15 Russian Alphabet song? 00:16 A Be Ve Ge De Ye Zhe... 00:16 Eh, I don't feel like it 00:16 I feel kinda stupid... 00:16 To tune of American alphabet song 00:16 Why do you feel that way? 00:16 The spec ops class in Warfighter have confirmed to all have glorious facial hair :D 00:16 I thought that Battlefield 3 was Battlefield: Bad Company 3... 00:16 Oh 00:16 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Eh It wouldnt be as catchy... 00:16 Probably 00:17 Does anyone know if Medal of Honor is good? I never tried it out. 00:17 I don't have an XBOX, so I wouldn't know 00:17 No clue either. 00:18 The glorious facial hair... 00:18 hmm hmm 00:18 For some reason, Steam says I'm offline 00:18 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 00:18 Ah, I wonder if it's any good. I guess I'll have to watch a few youtube walkthroughs 00:18 @PSK: You play on PC? 00:18 Its so glorious 00:18 I'm sure that with the huge hype, there's a ton of reviews 00:18 PSK: I'd rather have it say Offline because I don't want people to bug me 00:18 I don't but I do have a Steam account. 00:19 I have an account 00:19 I play TF2 and Portal 2 on occasion. 00:19 TF2 FTW 00:19 But sadly I run linux. 00:19 FUK DA HEAVY 00:19 Best character is best character 00:19 :P 00:19 And until Steam For Linux gets out of 1 game only beta. 00:19 GO SOLDIER AND SCOUT AND ENGINEER 00:20 AND PYRO 00:20 I wont be one of the Steam Bros 00:20 Battlefield still seems better than Medal of Honor to me. 00:20 BBL 00:20 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 00:21 MoH is supposed to be in between small and large. 00:21 Medium 00:21 It's just a bridge a gap game. 00:21 Nowadays 00:21 Too many war games 00:21 And yes the avatar is temporary. 00:22 What? 00:22 F5 00:22 and my avatar will have changed 00:23 This is a temporary until I find a new one. 00:23 -!- AKUSoldier14 has left Special:Chat. 00:23 Still doesn't shoe up 00:24 show* 00:24 Same on my end 00:24 Check the Talk 00:24 Oh 00:24 Hm. 00:25 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> FN SCAR or R-ACR 6.8 ? 00:25 For? 00:25 For what? 00:25 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> CQC 00:26 ACR 00:26 ACR 00:26 6.8 00:26 That's pretty much the point of a Carbine anyway 00:26 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> I thought so. 00:26 6.8>5.56x45 00:26 And the SCAR-H is more suited for long ranges. 00:26 SCAR-H CQC 00:26 Exists tho 00:26 In spite of it's nasty recoil 00:27 Renaming L96A1 L96 00:27 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> SCAR-LCQC Exist too. 00:27 Wait 00:27 6.8 SPC > 5.56x45 00:27 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> I think.... 00:27 SS193 or M855 00:27 Alt 00:28 Just leave it as is, the first installment labels it A1 00:28 That usually is the rule of thumb 00:28 -!- Angel of Anarchy has left Special:Chat. 00:28 Unless you propose a split 00:28 Okay understood 00:28 On the talk 00:28 No split LOL 00:28 Exactly 00:28 Despite the EMR Mk14 split working brilliantly 00:29 brb 00:31 (lol) 00:31 Ah, no emot! 00:31 Yeah, we just have the stick set for now. 00:31 We were trying to get some into this wiki, but it's been a topic of uninterest lately. 00:32 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Emotes? 00:32 Emoticons 00:33 :D :( (books) 00:33 And such 00:33 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> I know that...I-Nevermind 00:33 Well then 00:36 Dammit. 00:36 And suddenly 00:36 This guy 00:36 I have like 7 PMs from Dice. Possibly spamming me, but I have to stare at that red circle... 00:36 ._. 00:37 Abandon ship 00:37 *click click click click* DAMMIT WIKIA 00:37 Anyway Heavy is a beech 00:37 Soldier Scout Engineer and Pyro are glorious 00:39 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Ugh 00:39 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Does anyone know the First Manufacturer of the M14? 00:40 Colt 00:40 I don't think so 00:40 I'll check 00:41 Springfield 00:41 Isn't it? 00:41 *troll* 00:41 :P 00:41 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> I tried Searching it But all that Came up was "Air rifles".... Who buys an M14 Air Rifle? I mean Fuck... 00:42 Airsoft people 00:42 Whats the big deal about airsoft anyway 00:42 Play paintball or video games 00:43 Sense of authenticity I suppose 00:43 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Or use Real Guns..... :p 00:43 ^ 00:44 for once the commies right 00:44 I realize something. 00:44 Yeah, but what was question? 00:44 The claim on the chat is growing yesterday. 00:44 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> What? 00:45 -!- Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки has left Special:Chat. 00:45 But yeah, I wouldn't want an M14 for airsoft. 00:45 Airsoft=Next big deal 00:45 As of late 2011 00:45 -!- Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки has joined Special:Chat 00:46 And this wiki's chat never seems to grow above 9 people 00:46 unless trolls come 00:46 Excluding that time Callofduty4 came in. 00:46 Do you guys often talk about CoD here? Like comparisons and stuff like that? 00:47 Just asking 00:47 We talk about a lot of things. 00:47 That tately comes up. 00:47 rarely* 00:47 Weekends sometimes have big parties. 00:47 At about 7-9 live people. 00:47 But still BF3 00:47 Y U GOTTA BE SO GLASSIST AND BEARDIST 00:47 Can I state my opinion on the two games without getting shot at? 00:47 Sure 00:48 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> Ops and Alt talk about my Commehness 00:48 ..... 00:48 And I'm just sitting here not caring yet. 00:48 Oh, sure. 00:48 CoD sells more but BF will always be the better game. 00:48 I rarely ever refer to your commehness. 00:48 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> It gets annoying but hey I lost My fucks in BF: Vietnam 00:48 *Waits for the bullet shots* 00:49 BF Nam has like 50 empty servers 00:49 Sales =/= Rating of game 00:49 100% agree 00:49 Exactly. That's why there kinda equals 00:50 *they're 00:50 Hence the terms overrated and underrated. 00:51 But while BF is growing CoD is still growing like crazy. 00:51 With overrated being CoD and underrated being BF 00:51 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> COD = Overratted but COD + Kids =$$$$ 00:51 Yep...money is the equalizer in the gaming industry 00:51 I wouldn't say that BF is underrated, but CoD has a gigantic boom. 00:52 BF isn't really underated 00:52 Without it, I think BF may be on top. 00:52 MoH has not chance really 00:52 Hell it grew like crazy when Bc2 came out. 00:52 Bc2 was great though 00:52 It deserved its rep 00:53 BC2 had its share of problems 00:53 <Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки> I kinda miss the Destruction though..... 00:54 Different shares of it. 00:54 There's a, blow everything up, or have a more detailed setup. 00:54 Meh, not to many, but yeah it had some, like every game does 00:54 I can agree that Destruction 3 is flawed because it offers less activity, but I'd like to see it built upon. 00:54 Though I do like Micro destruction 00:54 I like to troll snipers *trollface* 00:55 D 3.0 Did show its potential in B2K 00:55 Micro is neat. 00:55 Close Quarters had some of my favorite destruction. 00:56 When I get Premium i'll see about that. 00:56 The sniping in BF games is far superior than CoD's sniping. That's a fact (not really, just my opinion) 00:56 >implying CoD has sniping 00:56 That's just running around with a weapon with an attached scope 00:57 I haven't seen much long range activity where snipers actually take time to aim 00:57 Though you can blame cramped spaces now. 00:57 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 00:57 heyllo 00:57 yo 00:57 Hai 00:57 Hello Loser 00:58 How's it going? 00:58 :3 00:58 ged 00:58 *gewd 00:58 howq can i fail at purposly misspelling? 00:58 Hello HL 00:58 heyllo 00:59 Have any of you played Halo multiplayer 00:59 Halo 2 counts? 00:59 I'm playing it right now, actually. :3 00:59 H3. 00:59 I've played Reach just a bit with friends. 00:59 i played it once....ath this acrade thing with laser tag.....for like 2 minutes...lo 01:01 Reach is pretty fun. It's the only one I've played 01:01 Vid lurks chat. 01:01 Silent until bam Halo 01:01 Or until I call his name 01:02 Hello! You out there Vid 01:03 He must rest 01:03 He;s tired from jumping out of the bush 01:04 He's* 01:04 :P 01:05 I here BF is better on PC 01:05 PC is to high though 01:05 P90=Declined popularity 01:05 It pretty much is 01:05 theres no police car in Arma 2 :( 01:05 Even though I'm a console gamer, the PC is meant to support more options. 01:05 Agree with PSK 01:06 Though it may be more expensive; that's pretty much how it works though. 01:06 Most of us here are PS3 gamers. 01:06 Every system has its pros and cons really 01:06 But 24 is still pretty good when you think about it. 01:07 I'm not trying to force an opinion- 01:07 But the PC is better 01:07 It's more expensive, but that's the point 01:07 Statisticly. 01:07 In some cases, at least 01:07 pc is supiourer in terms of game potential....its a fact....sadly *ps3 owner* lol 01:07 You can upgrade it however you want to seriously high limits 01:08 That's the good thing. You can upgrade your hardware, something that you can't do with consoles 01:08 I know a PC gamer and he normally opts for 32 P Btw 01:09 Bad thing...you get some games later and sometimes you don't even get DLCs 01:09 True 01:09 brb in a few 01:09 True 01:09 Sometimes 01:09 Generally speaking though, DLC will come out at the same time. 01:09 Take Skyrim: Dawnguard for example 01:10 Its your choice. 01:10 Power or cost 01:10 Yep 01:10 150 or 500-1000 01:10 My PS3 was $800 01:11 Yes back then 01:11 2006 01:11 Eh.... 01:11 Thankfully 25% off 01:11 If you factor in a decent TV, that's another $500 at least. 01:11 $800's a bit much for a PS3 01:11 2006 01:11 They are $200-250 now. 01:11 must resist lurking... 01:12 And from the bush he comes 01:12 When it was top of the line console 01:12 WOOKIE ALERT 01:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-bxlJN3z_o&feature=plcp 01:13 I may can get Vidmas7er to talk 01:13 Solution Halo Wiki Much? 01:13 What? 01:13 dis better work 01:14 A tactic mostie developed. 01:14 Master Chief is a easter egg in Halo: Reach 01:14 I'm usually on at least 4 chats at once. 01:14 So lurking is unavoidable. 01:14 lol 01:16 That's when you 4box that 01:16 Hl is typing 01:16 Yesh 01:16 Drag one into each corner 01:16 How can you tell? 01:17 herro 01:17 4 chats at once? gawd 01:17 heyllo 01:17 YES NOW I COULD GET RID OF THAT ANNOYING RED DOT 01:17 Hello MOSTIE 01:17 And the OCD ends 01:18 OCD? 01:18 Wha? 01:18 "Must get rid of red dot" 01:18 Red dot? 01:18 Obsessive Compulsive Disorder = OCD if that's what you mean lol 01:19 Ah, 01:19 What does that mean? 01:19 6:17 01:19 Vidmas7er 01:19 YES NOW I COULD GET RID OF THAT ANNOYING RED DOT 01:19 You didn't see that? 01:19 i has ocd 01:19 My avatar show now? 01:19 Nope 01:19 nope 01:19 I do too Dice. 01:20 yay 01:20 Nope 01:20 1 sec 01:20 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 01:20 washing hands 100 times a day 01:20 I've played building games, it just happens. 01:20 In a joke way. 01:20 Holy shit, Dice. 01:20 Still no 01:20 And dang 01:20 I've got the same thing lol. 01:21 no 01:21 probably? 01:21 i dunno 01:21 lol 01:21 but touch something that i think thats has 'germs' 01:21 and thats a trip to the bathroom 01:21 everythoing has germs 01:22 yeah 01:22 but 'bad germs' 01:22 OMG 01:22 DOES THOUG KNOWES HOWETH MANY GERMS RESTETH ON THIS KEYBOARD! 01:22 ocd in a nut shell 01:22 One 01:22 caps 01:22 Not joking, I have the same exact problem, Dice lo. 01:22 *lol 01:22 Anyone want to play a game? 01:22 ocd makes ppl do other things 01:22 Like Type Everything In Caps 01:23 Like smash your head (not literally) on the keyboard and see the results. 01:23 Seems legit 01:23 nbhjm 01:23 i win 01:23 keyboard is part of laptop, smashes head on keyboard, laptop breaks 01:23 h 01:24 that sucked 01:24 pls 01:24 I think that 50 shades of gray is a good book. 01:24 Well, that was a weird result. 01:24 wtf 01:24 What a coincidence xD 01:24 lool 01:24 Trust me the place goes off topic. 01:25 PSKwhirled: 01:25 I think that 50 shades of gray is a good book. 01:25 I don't even- 01:25 wut 01:25 pr0n in a paperback 01:25 "Well, that was a weird result." 01:25 Selective reading... 01:25 I like how you decide to ignore that 01:25 yesh 01:25 It's just us...9, so going Off-Topic won't hurt 01:26 ignore it all 01:26 !status 01:26 I have been running for 173185 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 6088 seconds since my last reconnect. 01:26 Seems legit 01:26 lol? 01:26 ok then... 01:26 !test 01:26 MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours: Hai! 01:26 wut 01:26 That is our bot just to note. 01:26 AKU 01:26 yeah 01:26 URL is a bot? 01:26 yes 01:26 Yes 01:26 That's why it's named URL 01:26 she updates chat logs 01:26 Controlled by Sactage. 01:27 But....it's talking. 01:27 Oh 01:27 and does other stuff 01:27 Or slightly mods 01:27 yes its automated 01:27 It is programmed. 01:27 -!- Lenopow has joined Special:Chat 01:27 Talk bot TALK 01:27 hello 01:27 what would happen if I toldold URL to kick someone? 01:27 heyllo 01:27 Heyo. 01:27 What is it coded in? 01:27 !pls? 01:27 how do you tell url to do things uk? 01:27 Try it 01:27 !kick (someone here) 01:27 Lets try me 01:27 i think 01:27 -!- Lenopow has left Special:Chat. 01:27 !pls is more fun 01:27 do it 01:27 !kick DiCePWNeD 01:27 noooo 01:27 !pls 01:27 nope 01:27 !test 01:27 MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours: Hai! 01:27 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:27 !pls 01:27 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:27 !pls 01:28 Seems legit 01:28 huh, might have to enter a name 01:28 !dolan 01:28 qwut pls 01:28 Seems legit 01:28 !status 01:28 I have been running for 173308 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 6211 seconds since my last reconnect. 01:28 !PSKwhirled 01:28 !URL 01:28 Okay then 01:28 onkly mods can :( 01:28 !kick AKUSoldier14 01:28 I've seen sactage use !pls and kick that person and URL say something 01:28 make bot kick itself....lawl 01:28 Try !pls with a name 01:28 !kick (insert name here) 01:28 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:28 What if you tell him to kick URL... 01:28 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:28 HL, dont, Bohater did that and he broke URL 01:28 !kick URL 01:28 URL breaks itself. 01:28 lmao 01:28 so try not to. 01:28 Must resist 01:28 !plsHello Losers 01:28 fine........lol 01:28 hello viddy 01:28 pls 01:28 ... DOITDOITDOIT 01:29 !kick AKUSoldier14 01:29 enough 01:29 Nopenopenope 01:29 ! 01:29 Are you asking for it, AKU? 01:29 lool 01:29 !kickchatroom 01:29 wat 01:29 !kickchatroom AKUSoldier14 01:29 !kick ~ The Earth ~ 01:29 i quit 01:29 Only mods can activate the !insertcommand. 01:29 Like a soccer ball. 01:29 exactly 01:29 Into the sun. 01:29 im a mod 01:29 We're all fucked. 01:29 so evryone stop spamin 01:29 how do i do stuff? 01:29 Yeah, I was wondering why you kept trying 01:29 !kickCanada 01:29 !kick life 01:30 !kick spammers 01:30 enough already 01:30 Not happening 01:30 !kick fappers 01:30 !kick Viddy 01:30 !kickcommunists 01:30 !kick racist 01:30 aku pls 01:30 Enough! 01:30 yes 01:30 Calm down 01:30 yes 01:30 >Racist 01:30 >Communist 01:30 Does not compute 01:30 stahp it 01:30 evry one pls 01:30 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:30 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:31 If you tell URL to kick a random user (not a user here), it will actually show up as "~ Random user has been kicked by URL. ~ 01:31 i have to refresh becuz of the chat 01:31 is to long 01:31 !kick Duckboy 01:31 Or i'll it will be hammertime in the chat 01:31 Not "Random user" really, but you get my point lol 01:31 i call bannhamr 01:31 pls 01:31 there are 4 mods 01:31 tl;dr shut it 01:31 We're just having fun 01:31 enough 01:32 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:32 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:32 *Hands DiCe a drank* 01:32 Chillax 01:32 Drank? 01:32 DRANK? 01:32 What is this? 01:32 wurds 01:32 That was hip 01:32 Yo 01:32 Drink? 01:32 lol 01:32 Da hood? 01:32 Swag 01:32 OCD POWRS ACTIVATE 01:32 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:32 YOLO 01:32 For Shizzil 01:32 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:32 YODO 01:32 My nizzle 01:33 #yol...~ DiCePWNeD left the chat ~ 01:33 #YODO 01:33 #YOLO 01:33 ~DiCePWNeD has been kicked by PSKwhirled (undo) ~ 01:33 ~ Vidmas7er has been kicked by Society. ~ 01:33 You 01:33 Only 01:33 Die 01:33 Once 01:33 :P 01:33 seems legit 01:33 cout << "User AKUSoldier has left chat << endl; 01:34 fo shizzle 01:34 ~ XtremegiancaAlt has been kicked by MyOpsAreBlackerThanYours. ~ 01:34 ~ Communism has been kicked by MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours~ 01:34 pls 01:34 ~ AKU kicked by... parents ~ 01:34 your a communist uk and your still here 01:34 and psk and qwrty are still here 01:34 Wow 01:35 A joke not directed at me 01:35 Surprise 01:35 Oh 01:35 Too late 01:35 and psk and qwrty are still here " 01:35 HL you are the only commie beech here 01:35 pls 01:35 and pls 01:35 Therfore leave boy 01:35 LEAVE 01:35 Uncle Sam dont want you 01:35 pls 01:35 Go back to Dictator Ivan 01:36 lol 01:36 el oh el 01:36 ivan the awesum 01:36 pls 01:36 go back to peter boh 01:36 shave dat beard 01:36 commies rul..... ~ DiCePWNeD has been kicked by foot ~ 01:36 go learn western culture 01:36 nope 01:36 Needs more Ivan 01:37 i had to convince people teh russian "peter the great" was the best monarch in history 01:37 hurt bad man 01:37 saying russian commeh was teh best 01:37 lol 01:37 needs moar rasputin 01:37 however 01:37 invinciblity 01:37 Rasputin was magic 01:37 Lol 01:37 he had a swagasmic mustache 01:37 MAGIC HAX 01:37 Peter the Great? 01:37 More like Peter the Beech 01:37 He taxed beards. 01:38 Problemna? 01:38 charcles the 2nd has calves of a god 01:38 Vlad the Impaler FTW 01:38 I don't know which is better guys :( 01:38 INVINCIBILITY BEEToch 01:38 Halo, CoD, or BF 01:38 dem english monarch 01:38 almost every picture has dem struting dem calves 01:38 Too many first-person shooters :( 01:38 hasnt played halo 01:38 recent cods are a joke 01:38 lol 01:38 bf is pretty good 01:38 bf wins imo 01:38 Halo... BF... Halo... BF... 01:39 Fuck. 01:39 Ultimate decision. 01:39 however.....mgo all online wise 01:39 we laugh at mw3 being similar to mw2 01:39 I can't choose either 01:39 Spec Ops The Line and GR are the trailblazer for TPSs 01:39 and mgs> sp wise 01:39 but cry when bf3 isnt to bf2 01:39 Spec Ops The Line and GR are the trailblazer for TPSs" 01:39 In my short time with Halo, I thought it was a lot of fun. 01:39 wut 01:39 Though there could be a better community, as with most anyway. 01:39 I'm playing Reach right know 01:39 damn it psk....you made me mess up my wut, =3 01:39 :3 01:39 nice 01:40 I was lagging so I had to leave out some other games 01:40 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:40 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:40 spec ops might be an example of a good story but the gameplay looked very bland 01:40 It depends what you look for in gameplay 01:40 I've read that a lot. 01:40 very, very generic cover shooter tps with 2 commands for your squad 01:40 Story was amazing, but game seemed average. 01:40 story isnt gameplay 01:40 Apparently 01:40 if it was mgs would easily be the best game series ever 01:41 The sandstorms make the gameplay interesting 01:41 mgs4 with dem cutscenes so long they got save points 01:41 the sandstorm apect seems lime a gimmick gameplay wise 01:41 story wise its impacting 01:41 Its a part of the story 01:41 I'd rather w-watch a movie rather than p-play a P-PS3 game. 01:41 C-cause the games are l-like movies, amirite? 01:41 theres a large group of guys and theres glass holding sand over them thats shiny....HUR WHAT DO I DO 01:42 /Troll 01:42 well 01:42 a movie woyuld basically be mgs4 01:42 *countertroll* 01:42 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:42 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:42 That's the joke, HL. 01:42 mebe so 01:42 however 01:42 you dont realise the vast length of the cutscenes 01:42 And atleast the enimes arnt generic enimes your fighting cuz the devs couldnt think of anyone else 01:42 therfore 01:42 9hrs 01:42 Lol 01:42 your exagurations are understatments 01:43 Spec Ops The Line seems more like it should be a movie then a game 01:43 standerd infantry enemy 01:43 original... 01:43 Wait 01:43 Halo is a game where losing is fun 01:43 eh imo games can be better than movies 01:43 ^ 01:44 ^ 01:44 Different kinds of action experience 01:44 some are exluded but games such as spec ops imo act as a better medium for story telling 01:44 http://specops.wikia.com/wiki/33rd_Infantry 01:44 hmm 01:44 Halo vs. Call of Duty 01:44 Halo 01:44 halo 01:44 derp 01:44 http://specops.wikia.com/wiki/Refugees 01:44 More fun in my opinion, and not as repetitive. 01:45 those are the enimes 01:45 They arnt generic infantry 01:45 Halo vs. Battlefield 01:45 bf 01:45 lol 01:45 sorry vid 01:45 BF 01:45 BF, because I don't have time with Halo to a large scale. 01:45 but from 42-3 01:45 isnt really that unique uk 01:45 yes 01:45 not amazing story wise uniuq and certianly not gameplay wise 01:46 standerd infantry grunts attacking you 01:46 make them russian and there you have 90% of shooters 01:46 Did you read "the grunts" bio 01:46 not really 01:46 skimmed kinda 01:46 The first Halo was made in 2001. That was pretty damn unique for it's time. 01:46 exactly 01:46 True 01:46 uk pls 01:46 42-made um... 01:47 I just got the "Yes Sensei" achievment on Reach 01:47 well operation eagle thingy 01:47 HL plz 01:47 U mad bro 01:47 Cuz im right 01:47 ................ 01:47 wut 01:47 And your left 01:47 unique would be mgs bosses 01:48 or those robots in that one newish game....whats it called........ 01:48 m gay 01:48 fk 01:48 viddeh playing bf3 01:48 Nooo... >.> 01:48 Maybe. 01:48 Dishonored 01:48 friends geez 01:48 battlelog 01:48 :P 01:48 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 01:49 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 01:49 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:49 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:49 wow 01:49 lol 01:49 Silence. 01:49 bye guys 01:50 See ya 01:50 Dammit they tag teamed me! 01:50 Bye. 01:50 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 01:50 later Alt 01:50 wow evry1 hates me on halo wiki now 01:50 There must reason. 01:50 Why? 01:50 The games called Dishonored HL 01:50 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 01:50 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 01:50 im been nawing 01:50 what about it? 01:50 and trying to get u back to bf wiki 01:50 i plan on eventually gettinbg it 01:51 Doesn't mean they hate you 01:51 looks neat and had HL2 designers and bioshock desginers working on it 01:51 It seems like a futuristic version of AC 01:51 and....look sneat :p 01:51 *looks 01:51 eh 01:51 assinations doesnt mean ac 01:52 hes wearing a hood 01:52 yes they do 01:52 nvm 01:52 Is the Halo wiki active? 01:52 Hes climbing up shit 01:52 Hes assasinting 01:52 He has powas 01:52 your point? 01:52 Thats all in AC 01:52 it could also be hitman with lesss guns according to your logic 01:52 so pls 01:53 Its also Hitman with les guns 01:53 therfore pls 01:53 pls 01:53 AC3 01:53 plz 01:54 hitman is moar realistic, involves disues, heavyier on need for stealth, causing accidnts rather than going through whordes of guards ect 01:54 hitman>ac 01:54 imo 01:54 You have 2 choices 01:54 I actually kind of wish AC had more stealth. 01:54 hitman is more realistic, that is true 01:54 ^ 01:54 thank you HL :p 01:54 ac doesnt need stealth....its INCREDIBLY easy 01:54 AC is so damn fluid though 01:54 With skill, you can plow through with the sword 01:55 ^ 01:55 back up in a corner, hold block, go afk an hour, come back, have full health 01:55 Yeah, gsme is good no doubt 01:55 game* 01:55 ac 01:55 ac3=black guy 01:55 i think 01:55 No. 01:55 its combat is insanly easy though with few ways to actually take on your target tbh 01:55 Hes native american 01:55 indian or sumthin 01:55 No 01:55 Connor? 01:55 Yes he is 01:55 Yes 01:55 Native American + British 01:55 There were slaves during that period of time so. 01:55 hitman requires much more planning and stratagy on higher diffuclty 01:56 if your seen on expert you could be fucked 01:56 Highly doubted that you're a black guy lol 01:56 AC2 was origanlly gonna be about a French women in WW2 01:56 oooo 01:56 wut 01:56 that sounds interesting tbh 01:56 The main protagonist is rarely black 01:56 french spies? 01:56 cant see it as an ac gae though 01:56 *game 01:56 Holy fuck. 01:56 gta sa 01:56 I can. 01:56 It looks. 01:56 black =3 01:57 COD4 01:57 Protagonist =/= Good guy 01:57 That Marine guy 01:57 who said that =3? 01:57 Worth a mention 01:57 I just noticed 01:57 your certinaly not a good guy in gta lol 01:57 but 01:57 your are the protagonist 01:58 there arnt alot of black snipers in games 01:58 ............ 01:58 rnadom* 01:58 *random** 01:58 I just got sniped in reach 01:58 not really 01:58 gtg guys/ night 01:58 -!- AKUSoldier14 has left Special:Chat. 01:59 speaking of sniping....who misses games like sniper elite rather than XX1337Qw!x$-__-sc000pzingXx by 8y olds? 01:59 Lol 01:59 I had the 1st SE 01:59 And some Vietnam sniping game 01:59 sniper elite, wind, drag, gravity, penatration, hearate, stance, ect 01:59 cod 01:59 snap to auto aim 01:59 push TR1 01:59 Spin around 01:59 profit 02:00 SNIPER ELITE V2 HARDCOAR 02:00 and for noobs 02:00 im out 02:00 V2 seems a bit easier imo 02:00 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 02:00 i played the demo 02:00 its not casualised but seems easier 02:00 might be the slicker controls and less GOD AIM enemies 02:00 lol 02:00 There would be more focused gameplay if it weren't for YT leetshots dubstep mix 02:01 have you seen robbaz play it? 02:01 sniper elite 1= guys sprinting with mgs42's shooting you 300meters away nearly every shot 02:01 and shoot grenades on the wermacht 02:01 they blow up 02:01 hitting you folllowed by insta death 02:01 hl pls 02:01 Viking Sniper. 02:01 mg42 uses 7.62 kurz rounds 02:01 so y not 02:01 vid pls 02:01 the accuracy of se one enemies was crazy dice, dont deny it 02:01 ROBBAZ HERE, KING OF SWEDEN 02:02 you fdail to see how i said they are SPRINTING while hipfiring with MACHINE GUNS 02:02 and shooting tanks 02:02 woot 02:02 if they were prone and bipoded MAYBE 02:02 SHOOTING AND BLOWING UP TANKS WITH A SPRINGFIELD 02:02 the funny thing is enemy snipers couldnt shoot worth a damn 02:02 i call hax 02:02 AND XRAY LEET KILL CAMS 02:02 enemy snipers missed like 8/10 shots 02:03 And then YT 02:03 i like the xray cam in V2 02:03 =3 02:03 although 02:03 yt=dubstep 360 xray cams 02:03 the amount of ball shot monthages is rather disturbing 02:03 yay 02:03 lol 02:03 As I said 02:03 there was a hitler dlc 02:04 Though I do like the detail 02:04 And so the YT was flooded with ways to kill Hitler 02:04 and a guy on yt shot his scrotum 02:04 ... 02:04 Did they get that detail accurate? 02:05 cod montages: 90% quicksoping while electronic dubstep esch music plays with SO MUCH BLOOM and rewinding a hundered times of a guy walking and 10% shooting groups of people in the back with the games overpowered smg 02:05 yesh 02:05 you see the bullet make teh...... parts" RUPTURE 02:05 No, well. 02:05 oops hit caps lol 02:05 I mean this 02:05 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hitler_Has_Only_Got_One_Ball 02:06 yes 02:06 and they used 02:06 2 02:06 fail 02:06 so 02:06 many 02:06 varient 02:06 s 02:06 there were russians in it as well 02:06 red armeh 02:07 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 02:07 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 02:07 bye guise 02:07 see ya\ 02:08 Bye 02:09 obai 02:09 oshit 02:10 too late vid! 02:10 you took to long 02:10 now he' gone 02:10 FOREVER 02:10 *troll* 02:11 NUUUU 02:12 Okay 02:26 well i think ima go people 02:26 see ya'll 02:26 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 02:53 that moment when you forget to take off an IRL pic of you on Facebook and your friend sees you. 02:54 good job 03:07 indeed 03:20 I got tests tomorrow morning 03:20 Good night 03:20 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 03:29 herro 03:29 qwerty 03:29 hey' 03:36 -!- Cr1TiKaL has joined Special:Chat 04:05 hello 04:06 chat dead 04:07 bai 04:18 hey 04:25 -!- Kylet357 has joined Special:Chat 04:26 If anyone is there, the KH2002 page is glitched or something 04:26 anything going on in here? 04:26 Oh what timing 04:26 What's the matter with ut? 04:26 it*? 04:27 ah. 04:27 I see 04:27 -!- Kylet357 has left Special:Chat. 04:33 hello 04:34 zg 04:34 whats ur favorite ar? 04:37 -!- Trevor The Scout has joined Special:Chat 04:37 Hello? 04:38 Anybody there? 04:42 hello 04:42 wow chat dead 04:42 agian 04:45 wowwwowowowow 04:45 !test 04:45 y mod privonleh 05:16 me lone 05:20 -!- SheerAvenger777 has left Special:Chat. 08:13 -!- Titansfan345 has joined Special:Chat 08:13 -!- Titansfan345 has left Special:Chat. 11:23 -!- Myusernama has joined Special:Chat 11:24 url:something really bad happened to me 20:47 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 20:54 !status 20:54 I have been running for 243262 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 76165 seconds since my last reconnect. 21:16 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 21:17 Hello 21:17 yo 21:17 So 21:17 UK 21:28 dead? 21:38 no 21:38 o 21:39 -!- AKUSoldier14 has joined Special:Chat 21:39 hello 21:39 Hola 21:39 Another dead day? 21:39 ehh 21:41 Hopefully, one day...one day...this Wiki will be as active as the Call of Duty wiki 21:41 One day 21:41 Doubt it 21:41 Why? 21:43 This place is just never gonna be a place with 30 people in the chat with 50 edits at a time. 21:44 Wayback machine 21:44 Maybe 21:44 Who knows? 21:56 hmm 21:59 -!- JayJayJohnson has joined Special:Chat 21:59 yo 22:00 sup 22:00 hello 22:00 BF3 is pretty good, eh? 22:01 *cricket* *cricket* 22:02 Hmm 22:02 xD 22:02 I like the Viper 22:03 But my stats suck 22:04 The best gun I have is the PP-2000 and I only have 119 kills with it 22:04 Kinda the same here.... 22:04 Only Level 13 22:04 Must be new then. 22:04 Level 46..... 22:04 Wow 22:04 You don't suck 22:04 Colonel Service Star 1 22:04 I haven't played in nearly a month LOL 22:04 Actually I pretty much do. 22:05 My K/D is 0.50, what is yours? Like 1.20? 22:05 0.50 22:05 The sad part is I played 30H and only am Level 13 22:05 Its due to the immense time I have put in. 22:05 At 150H 22:05 Since October 28 2011 22:05 YES I AM ONLY COL 1 AFTER ALMOST A YEAR 22:06 I have been playing since September and only Level 13 22:06 But then again I might put a stat reset via Premium 22:06 And my Score Per mInute is 0.93 22:06 93? 22:06 203 22:06 Err 93 22:06 For some reason half my game is trying to FIND someone 22:07 Average is 250-400 22:07 I am way below average :P 22:07 I am reseting just for a fresh start. 22:07 When I get Premium. 22:07 :D 22:07 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/soldier/xtremegianca/stats/274316919/ps3/ 22:07 I will do that too 22:08 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/user/_RacingFan1400_/ 22:08 Only gets rid of KD SPM W/L and Accuracy 22:08 My accuracy is awful 22:08 But then again there are a lot of accuracy hackers 22:08 Wow you have the FAMAS 22:09 That is awesome xD 22:09 It was nerfed har. 22:09 d 22:09 But then It had a slight boost. 22:10 My vehicle stats are the worst 22:10 Nerfed? 22:10 Downgraded' 22:10 Ohh 22:10 It isn't "OP" anymore. 22:11 Where did OpS-Shi-Sb that guy go? 22:12 Now it is ElitestGamer 22:12 for PS3 22:12 err world 22:12 He lurks nowadays 22:12 Is he on this wiki: 22:12 ? 22:12 YESH 22:13 Wow that is cool 22:16 Hello 22:16 PSK 22:16 -!- RussianEngineer has joined Special:Chat 22:16 RE you are back? 22:16 yea boii 22:16 LOl 22:16 Internet 22:17 Yeah, sometimes it doesn't fully load. 22:17 What's up? 22:17 nm 22:17 I'm fine 22:17 chillin 22:17 Anything interesting today? 22:17 Nope 22:17 Nothing really 22:17 My avatar shows now? 22:17 PSAT's 22:18 Me too RE 22:18 7:30 to 11:30 22:18 And yes, it does. 22:18 it sucks 22:19 hey 22:19 Hey Charcoal 22:19 Hello 22:19 We need to decide when the event will be 22:19 dolan! 22:19 Fri or Sat 22:19 -!- JayJayJohnson has left Special:Chat. 22:19 Slopijoe was talking about Friday 22:19 Sat everybody will be on. 22:19 I was talking with him on Steam two nights ago 22:19 But I can agree on Friday 22:20 The time I get home, maybe an hour after or two. 22:20 I might need to do something on Sat 22:20 Then it'll be a decent time for everyone 22:20 But that's not concrete or anything 22:21 What week? 22:21 Either this or the next 22:21 Okay 22:21 There may be a thing every month or something. 22:21 That'd be neat. 22:21 Or every couple weeks. 22:22 The server price? 22:23 I'm not sure about that. 22:23 But that's Tywin's ordeal 22:23 So don't worry about it 22:23 Okay 22:23 I'll put my worries into Premium :D Outdated as of 2 weeks ago 22:24 1 more week till MoH 22:24 Does it come Wednesday? 22:25 To do for BF3 Community Event participation,Get Premium,Download DLC,Reset stats after testing the DLC 22:25 Warfighter is that close? 22:25 FUUUUUUU 22:25 wENSDAY 22:25 FUUUU 22:25 Even more. 22:25 the warfighter beta was good 22:26 I'll probably pick it up a couple weeks afterwards. 22:26 Or on my birthday if something else distracts me enough. 22:26 Since my birthday is close might as well get Premium on that. 22:29 Tywin is 1 level away :) 22:30 Another 3 I am never catching up on FA-MAS Service stars 22:31 So which day the events going 22:31 Depends 22:31 Not sure just yet, though if Tywin doesn't show up, it'll be next week. 22:34 Hello 22:34 Hey Dice 22:34 Hello 22:35 hey dice 22:35 wut 22:35 hey 22:35 everyone 22:35 Wut 22:35 lolfail 22:35 How goes it? 22:35 hello 22:36 Double hello fail. 22:36 hello 22:36 ........ 22:36 me fail again 22:36 wow 22:36 My steam browser is getting annoying 22:36 Hmm 22:38 OLD ASS FOCUS AD 22:38 wat r weh doin 22:38 From last year 22:38 ? 22:38 Oh, I just got an idea. 22:38 What? 22:38 I should up all my weapons to 499 kills. 22:39 And 22:39 lol 22:39 Anyone who passes by my profile will probably message me. 22:39 alt 22:39 Wat 22:39 Little things can frustrate some people. 22:40 i will sell 'Repair Tewl' TM 22:40 Hmm 22:40 for a low sum of 1,000 dollars 22:40 EBAY TIAM 22:40 MY 'REPAIR TEWL' ON ACTION 22:40 ^AUCTION 22:40 huehueheuheuehu 22:41 Brilliant 22:41 anyone have RO2 22:41 Not anymore :P 22:41 I still cant belive that guy was serious 22:42 A mask for 2 keys lol 22:42 Woah 22:42 What 22:42 Lol 22:42 wut 22:42 tf2? 22:42 He wanted 2 keys for his medi-mask 22:42 2 keys 22:43 -Gibus joke- 22:43 who wears the gibus 22:43 Why don't they have a Ghastly Gibus decorated with snipers and Mercenary badges? 22:43 That's the joke 22:44 oh 22:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8StXIVwW-A 22:46 http://chloelovescats.deviantart.com/art/Team-Fortress-284224677 22:46 Needs more Gibus 22:46 guise 22:46 expecially alt 22:46 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/File:REPAIR_TEWL.jpg 22:46 hahaha 22:47 Steam 4 Linux Come out FFS 22:47 ye 22:47 s 22:47 true that 22:47 GabeN said so 22:47 w8 is gonna be crap 22:47 FUU 22:47 No RE joke 22:47 It's worth the weight. 22:47 /troll 22:48 Firefox 16.0.1 22:48 Next... 22:48 i was dominating with the soldier today 22:49 firefox? 22:49 CHROME 22:49 FTW 22:49 Direct Hit 22:49 Concheror 22:49 Escape Plan 22:49 I have Chronium 22:49 Well used to 22:49 I'm pretty bad with the Direct Hit. 22:49 The Black Box is what I usually use. 22:49 Though I have a Beggar's Bazooka too that I sometimes use, more MvM though. 22:49 Snipers=Direct Hit easy kills 22:49 Chromium 22:50 tf2... 22:50 Bazooka and Direct Hit 22:51 Don't like TF2, Dice? 22:51 I DO 22:51 sorry caps 22:51 I never have tried. 22:51 Just curious. 22:51 He mad he dont have hats 22:51 lol 22:51 Oh god. 22:51 hats 22:52 i never tried downloading it 22:52 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 22:52 *troll* 22:52 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 22:53 chat dead 22:53 noap 22:53 Nope 22:53 lol 22:54 I need something for Engineer. 22:54 Hat wise 22:54 :P 22:55 NCR Propaganda is always funny 22:55 http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:NCRPropaganda2.png 22:55 hats pls 22:55 he mad 22:55 uk pls 22:55 plz 22:56 I'm going to use all my metal to purchase every Gibus I can 22:57 Someday, I'll get a decent trade offer and use all those Gibus hats. 22:57 you can buy the Gibus hat? 22:58 I thought it was achivment 22:58 It is, but there are so many. 22:58 I mean, from other users, not with money. 22:58 It's joked upon because everyone gets one which lowers demand. 22:59 Heck, they might give more out. 22:59 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 22:59 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 23:00 herp 23:00 herp derp 23:01 wb 23:01 brb 23:01 hello engie 23:02 yo 2012 10 17